


Why Deny It, Sheriff?

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Caitlyn is denying that shes gay, F/F, Fluff, Jinx and Vi are siblings, Love Confessions, Same-Sex Marriage, Vi doesn't know she had a sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Caitlyn doesn't know why she kept blushing if she saw Vi, her heart would skip a beat. Ezreal, Jinx, and Jayce noticed about this.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Why Deny It, Sheriff?

"We finally caught Jinx" Vi said. Currently, Cait, Vi, Ezreal, and Jayce are at the interrogation room with Jinx who has been handcuffed. Jinx just gave them a scary grin. Caitlyn sighed, "Yes, we took forever to catch this criminal" the sheriff agreed. Vi excused herself to go to the bathroom, now it was only the four of them in the interrogation room. Caitlyn sat across Jinx. 

"You're not planning to confess to her?" Jinx asked. Caitlyn's eyes were wide open, she heard Jayce and Ezreal chuckling. "What's funny?" Caitlyn glared at them. "Even Jinx knows that you like Vi!" Ezreal said, his chuckle becomes laughter. The sheriff blushed at his reply. "W-what the hell are you talking about?!" Caitlyn asked in a stern voice. "You always stare at Vi during patrols, you agree whatever she says, and you like being called 'cupcake' since she gave you that nickname, right?" Jinx asked, surprisingly, Jayce and Ezreal agreed.

Caitlyn stayed quiet for a few minutes. "I do not like her!" Caitlyn denied. the criminal sighed. "Ohohoho! you're in denial!" Jayce commented, they should have asked Jinx why is she committing crimes in Piltover, not asking for love advice. 

"Alright, I got a better question" Jinx paused, staring at Caitlyn then continued. "If She's in a relationship with another person, would you be happy?" Jinx asked once more, that question made Caitlyn angry. "What did you just say?" The Sheriff said angrily, she just realized that she's angry if Vi has a lover that is not her, Jinx hummed, "Your expression answers the question" the criminal said. 

"I would like to help you, Hat Lady. To let you date my sister" Jinx offered. _'Did she just say sister?'_ Caitlyn thought. "Vi is your sister? how come she didn't mention she had a sister?" Ezreal asked. "How should I say this...? hmm... That's a story for another time, promise me not to tell Vi. if you do, I'll tell her about your little secret to her" Jinx said, giving a lovely but deadly smile. Caitlyn nodded then stared at Jinx. "Do you want to see a picture of her when she was a kid?" Jinx asked, they all nodded. "I'm handcuffed, there's a picture of me and her on my pocket right now, mind taking it?" Jinx requested. Jayce took the picture from JInx's pocket. 

The picture revealed that a Blue-haired female standing beside a pink-haired kid. "I'm sorry what happened to you an-" Ezreal was cut off by the criminal. "No need to be sorry, It's not your fault" She smiled. "Where are your parents?" Jayce asked, the question made Jinx scoffed and glared at the table that is in front of her. "Like I said, that's a story for another time," She said, Jayce gave the picture to Caitlyn. The door of the interrogation room opened, it was the bruiser. "So? did you ask her why the fuck she's committing crimes?" Vi asked. 

"She won't tell us" Caitlyn lied, staring at Vi. Jinx just grinned at this. Vi slammed her fists on the table, the criminal didn't flinch. "Tell us you fucking bitch, why are committing crimes in Piltover?" Vi growled, glaring at Jinx. 

Jinx stayed silent for five minutes, Vi is losing her patience and was about to punch her. "No, Vi. no punching" Caitlyn warned. "You're lucky that Caitlyn didn't let me beat your ass" VI growled. 

"You want to know why I did horrible things to Piltover? Fine. I'll tell you. All of my family members died! I let my anger out by blowing shit up here!" Jinx yelled. The room went silent. "Er... Vi, I need to talk to Jinx that you don't need to hear" Caitlyn said, Vi nodded and left the room. "I can't believe you just did that," Caitlyn said. "She doesn't need to know the truth, Hat Lady" Jinx groaned. "Come on, you want help, right? you want to date Vi?" Jinx asked.

"Fine, go ahead tell me what should I do" Caitlyn replied glaring lightly at the blue-haired female. "We'll take a look if VI isn't eavesdropping," Ezreal said as both males left. "So, why are you attracted to her? is it because of her attitude?" Jinx interrogate. "Erm... I like her smile... yes, I also like her attitude... And she's always there for me... I guess that's all" The sheriff replied, blushing madly. "Her attitude? her aggressive attitude? I remember she kept punching me when I'm sleeping when we were kids. I didn't need an alarm clock since she was there, hah, good ol times" Jinx said. Caitlyn felt sorry for Jinx since Vi couldn't remember her. 

"oof, that was out of topic, sorry. Whenever she's there, act calm, stay cool" Jinx advised. Caitlyn just nodded. "Just wait for the right time to confess, okay?" Jinx said, "I see... All I have to do is to act calm and wait for the right time to confess" Caitlyn told herself. 

"I do hope you'll get her" Jinx winked. "Guess I'll be in prison for the rest of my life" Jinx stared at the ceiling. 

Jinx got a life sentence in prison but escaped three days later.

Caitlyn is currently doing paperwork since Jinx robbed a bank after she escaped the prison. Vi burst in Caitlyn's office, waving movie tickets in her hand. "Hey, Cupcake! I got Movie tickets, wanna go?" Vi asked, smiling at her. "Er... I'm busy doing paperwork, Vi. I can't come" The sheriff replied. "Nah! Take a break from paperwork! Come on" Vi pleaded, giving Caitlyn a puppy eyes. Caitlyn sighed, placing her pen on her desk. "Fine, I'll go" Caitlyn groaned. 

"Yey! Let's go! The movie will start within thirty minutes" Vi said, grabbing Caitlyn's wrist and went to the movie theater.

They arrived in the movie theater ten minutes earlier, They are going to watch Titanic since Caitlyn loves Romance. Vi bought popcorn and drinks as they went to find empty seats. People were staring at them, "Look! it's Caitlyn and Vi" Someone said. "Are they dating? if they are! They look cute together" The other said. Caitlyn just followed Vi, oh boy, she was blushing madly. Vi found two empty seats and sat, Caitlyn sat beside her.

It was a three-hour movie. When Jack and Rose started their mini make out, Caitlyn was blushing lightly.

Just when the Ship sank in the movie, Vi look at Caitlyn, there were tears...? The sheriff was crying because of the movie. 

Vi took a piece of popcorn that was between her and Caitlyn, she felt soft skin touching her fingertips, she stared at Caitlyn who stared at her back. Vi noticed that the Sheriff's face was bright red, she didn't mind it and ate a piece of popcorn she recently took.

Once the movie was over, Caitlyn was still crying because of the movie. As they exited the Movie theater, Vi was comforting Caitlyn. Who knew that Caitlyn would cry in a romance and disaster movie? "Cheer up, Cupcake" Vi patted Caitlyn's back. The sheriff wiped her tears away. "Haha... The movie was sad, Vi. many people died in the ship" Caitlyn said, walking towards the patrol car. "You're going back to your office?" Vi asked Caitlyn, she nodded as a yes. Vi shook her head. "No, you're going back home. Do you know what time is it?" Vi asked in a stern voice. The marksman checked her phone, it was 10:47 pm. 

"Fine, I'll go home..." Caitlyn paused, Vi grinned. "You can stay the night at home," Caitlyn said. "Really?! Thanks, Cupcake" The bruiser said this made Caitlyn smile softly as they went back to the estate.

"Damn, I forgot you were rich" Vi scratched the back of her head. The large gates opened as they proceed to walk and entered the estate. "You can sleep in the guest room," Caitlyn said, entering her room and put her hat and rifle in the desk then entered the bathroom, stripping her clothes off and turned on the shower, she was having thoughts about Vi. _'Calm down, Caitlyn. She is just gonna stay here for the night'_ Caitlyn thought, blushing lightly. Caitlyn's parents were at work, she doesn't mind.

Once she finished taking a shower, she wore an Oversized light purple T-shirt and shorts that show her thighs. It was 12:30 am. Caitlyn wasn't sleepy so she decided to go to the living room and sat on the couch, she turned on the Television, the series was The Walking Dead. Minutes watching The Walking Dead, she heard the bruiser's voice, calling her. "Cupcake? you're up. Why are you not sleeping?" Vi asked, sitting beside her. Caitlyn hummed, "I'm not sleepy. What about you? why are you not sleeping?" The sheriff asked.

"Same reason..." Vi replied, staring at the television. _'Just wait for the right time to confess, okay?'_ She remembered Jinx's words. was it really the right time to confess to the bruiser? In midnight? Her parents were at work... It was the two of them alone in the estate. 

It is really the right time to confess...

"V-Vi, can I tell you... Something...?" Caitlyn stuttered, her hands were fidgeting, Vi stared at the Sheriff once more, she smiled at Caitlyn. "What is it, Cupcake?" That nickname... It always made Caitlyn happy whenever Vi called her that nickname. 

"er... You see Vi, I-I r-really... L-l-like you... w-will you... g-g-go out with me?" Caitlyn confessed, she squeezed her eyes shut, avoiding eye contact. She heard Vi chuckling, Caitlyn opened her eyes and stared at the pink-haired bruiser. "What's funny?" Caitlyn pouted. 

Vi grinned. "I never expected that you are into girls" Vi stated, Caitlyn glared at Vi. "Haha sorry..." Vi paused _'Am I going to be rejected?'_ Caitlyn thought.

Vi leaned to whisper at Caitlyns's ear "I like you too, obviously" She whispered. 

Silence...

Then Caitlyn cried in joy "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Vi asked, she didn't know why the Marksman is crying. "These are tears of joy, Vi!" Caitlyn pouted, the bruiser chuckled and wipe those tears away then pinned the sheriff on the couch then kissed her on the lips, Caitlyn kissed back, wrapping her arms around the muscular bruiser's body, hugging her closer. Vi broke the kiss to catch their breath. 

Vi kissed Caitlyn's neck then the sheriff's collarbone, they were about to make out. Caitlyn stopped her before Vi could take her shirt off. "Not now... I'm not ready..." Caitlyn blushed, she was still a virgin. The bruiser smiled and sat down. 

This was going to change their lives...

A week later. . .

Caitlyn texted Jinx about what happened, believe it or not before Jinx got a life sentence, the criminal gave Caitlyn her number in case she needs help, Caitlyn gave her a confused look she wasn't expecting Jinx to escape three days later. Now the blue-haired criminal is hiding somewhere in Piltover.

**Caitlyn: Hey, its Cait. I need to tell you something...**

Caitlyn stared at her phone, will the criminal even reply? What if Jinx was just joking about it? Minutes later, she replied

**Jinx: what's up hat lady? I wasn't expecting you would actually text me**

**Caitlyn: I confessed to her...**

**Jinx: Woah wiat waht?! Did she agreed going out with oyu?**

Caitlyn knew Jinx was typing fast, there were three misspelled words.

**Jinx: *Wait *What *you. I typed too fast.**

The latest message that Jinx sent made Caitlyn chuckle

**Caitlyn: She also has feelings for me!**

**Jinx: Aw, My lil sis has finally found a lover**

**Jinx: Did you two did it? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Caitlyn knew what blue-haired criminal meant, she blushed at the message.

**Caitlyn: No! I'm not ready you idiot**

The sheriff couldn't simply tell the criminal 'oh, I'm a virgin. No sex before marriage' 

**Caitlyn: Anyways, I'm gonna finish doing paperwork. Chat ya later**

**Jinx: Have fun having sex with Vi in the office ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Caitlyn decided to ignore that message and focused on her job.

A year later...

It's been a year since Caitlyn and Vi started dating. The bruiser is planning to propose to Caitlyn, she had enough money to buy a ring for Caitlyn. She knew the exact people to help her how to propose.

Jayce and Ezreal.

Vi asked the prodigal explorer how did he manage to propose Luxanna Crownguard. Ezreal chuckled.

"Well, you see... I take her to a beautiful place and I waited the right time to propose" that was Ezreal's reply. Vi gave Jayce a look, "I don't know why are you asking me how to propose, I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend in my life" Jayce said.

"Thanks for the help, then" Vi replied sarcastically then went to the estate since she and Caitlyn has a day off from work. 

Once she arrived at the estate she went to see Caitlyn immediately. She was in her room, Vi entered the room. Seeing Caitlyn reading a Romance book. She placed the book on the desk.

"Cupcake, we need to talk" Vi immediately said, she stared at Caitlyn's eyes. Vi sat at the edge of the bed then held Caitlyn's hands. 

"You know that we've been together for a year, I can't imagine my life without you..." Vi paused, she stood up and kneel her one knee, like a man about to propose to his lover. Vi took out the ring she bought and present it to the sheriff. "I love you, Caitlyn. Will you marry me?" Vi proposed, Caitlyn wasn't expecting this, Vi just proposed to her! Caitlyn felt tears of Joy flowing through her cheeks. 

"Yes, Vi! A million times yes! I'll marry you!" Caitlyn exclaimed Vi smiled at her as she slid the ring on Caitlyn's fourth finger in her left hand. Caitlyn immediately hugged Vi tightly. 

They spend the night at Caitlyn's room, discussing the wedding. Once Vi fell asleep beside Caitlyn. The sheriff took her phone and texted the blue-haired criminal.

**Caitlyn: Hey, are you busy?**

**Jinx: No, what's up?**

**Caitlyn: She proposed to me**

**Jinx: I knew it...! Haha! That girl finally proposed to you! Congratulations btw :P**

**Caitlyn: Thanks, wait... You know about this?**

**Jinx: Welllllll I saw her one day bringing a box, for proposing. Sorry, I dunno how to explain so well.**

**Jinx: anyways, Can I have Vi's number?**

**Caitlyn: Sure, but why?**

**Jinx: You'll see :P**

Caitlyn gave Jinx the bruiser's number.

**Jinx: Thank you, Hat Lady. I would liek to chat with you but I have something to do, see ya :)**

**Jinx: *like**

**Caitlyn: See you...**

Jinx hasn't committed any crimes after she robbed the bank. She didn't blow the city, Piltover was safer now.

After the wedding and their honeymoon, they lived a great life. The next day after the events happened, Vi received an anonymous text.

**Unknown Number: Congratulations**

Vi was confused, she woke Caitlyn up and asked does she know the number. The sheriff checked the number, It was Jinx's number. That's why she wanted to have Vi's number... To congratulate her... Jinx wanted to say badly to Vi that she is her sister, but there is no use. 

Jinx was standing on top of the building with her three guns, she stared at the estate. "Well, it looks like Jinx is leaving Piltover," The criminal said to herself. She wanted them to give her sister and Caitlyn a better life, by doing that, she'll leave Piltover for good. 

Jinx texted Caitlyn once more before she left

**Jinx: Have a good life, you two. Please take care of my sister just like how she takes care of you. Goodbye.**

**Author's Note:**

> A lil bit rush since there is another Vi x Caitlyn oneshot coming up :P


End file.
